A device of this nature is already known from the publication EP 1371293. This publication shows a device for the manufacture of continuously produced sausage skeins with coextruded sausage casing and a cylindrical external contour. Here, an extrusion head, which comprises a filling tube for the sausage mass and an extrusion die for the casing material, is used to coextrude the paste mass with a casing enclosing the mass into a skein shape.
Once the product skein leaves the extrusion head, the coextruded sausage casing must be consolidated. To do this, the coextruded sausage casing is, for example, subjected to a saline solution.
The known methods for the manufacture of sausages with a continuously produced endless sausage skein and coextruded sausage casing are in this respect based on the shape provided by the traditional manufacture of sausages with pre-prepared casings (e.g. casing sleeves of plastic or collagen casing material).
Previously, it was not possible to produce a sausage skein with a freely definable external contour geometry with coextrusion heads of this nature in one manufacturing stage. If, for example, Landjäger sausages with a square cross-sectional shape are manufactured, they were previously brought into the rectangular shape in a subsequent process stage.